plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Player's Frontyard
The Player's Frontyard 'is basically the introductory battlecourse. It's the easiest battlecourse out of all of them. This battlecourse is simply based off of PVZ2's Player's House. 'CLICK HERE TO SEE ALL THE AVAILABLE POWER-UPS! Difficulty 1 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things EASY DIFFICULTY Mouth Thing Almanac Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He is just your average joe Mouth Thing. He doesn't bad or good grades; he just gets a C-average overall. Like he gets Cs in every single subject in school. '''Female Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 12.725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''She like needs to help her boyfriend, Normal Mouth Thing for basically everything. Since Normal Mouth Thing is stupid. '''Traffic Cone Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 26.05 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Traffic Cone Mouth Thing has no clue why he has a traffic cone glued to his head. Traffic Cone Mouth Thing has been seen playing with a certain zombie with a traffic cone... '''Boxhead Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 39.45 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''Boxhead Mouth Thing was in a warehouse when he spotted a wooden box. He opened it, and then made it a beautiful hat. For some reason, Female Mouth Things are attracted to him. '''Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 71.125 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Instantly chomps and crunches down on a non-defensive plant when encountered; instantly killing that plant. '''Special 2: '''When encountering a defensive plant, Evil Mouth Thing will crunch on that defensive plant and deal damage equal to 2.25 bites. '''Description: '''No no no no no no... NO! NOT THE EVIL MOUTH THINGS! '''Female Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 101.275 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Instantly chomps down on non-defensive plants; killing them instantly. '''Special 2: '''Roars every 9 seconds; if the Mouth Thing roars on a plant, that plant will be blown away. '''Special 3: '''Crunches down on defensive plants; dealing damage equal to 12.425 bites. '''Weakness: '''Tall-nut ''(cannot be roared away) '''Description: '''Female Evil Mouth Things are much and I mean MUCH more deadlier than their male counterparts. They can even crunch apart the most strongest of metallic material! Also they can roar louder and better than the males. '''Knight Helm Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 100 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Description: '''Knight Helm Mouth Thing isn't part of the Table of the Mouth Knights, he just found a knight helmet that fit him; so he wore it. '''Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 180 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Crushes plants with fists; instantly killing them. '''Special 2: '''Growls/roars at a plant and stuns them for 3-5 seconds. '''Special 3: '''Sometimes chomps down on a plant. '''Special 4: '''Launches Imp Mouth Thing when at 50% health. '''Description: '''Gargmouthings are hulking juggernaut Mouth Things. They're great strength, endurance, and size makes for a formidable foe. '''Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 5.75 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant; Imp Mouth Thing will breathe fire on them. Dealing damage equal to 5 bites, also the plant will take damage equal to 1.125 bites every seconds. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing is infamous for being a mischievous troublemaker. She steals wallets, she steals other valuables. She is super stealthy; she has robbed multiple banks. '''Dr. Laldare Moudathing's Statistics 'Toughness: '''Undying ''(4 stages of health; 500 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Fires guns at two lanes of plants; fires at 3 plants in each lane. '''Special 2: '''Throws explosive grenades at a 3x3 area of plants. Deals damage equal to Gargmouthing. '''Special 3: '''Hovers over to 2 plants and then drops down on them and crushes them; killing them instantly. '''Description: '''Dr. Laldare Moudathing created this hoverfighter machine. It hovers and has machine guns on its sides. These guns shoot 2 opponents.